In Another Life
by Kae A
Summary: A collective of 100 words drabbles set after Kate and Sawyer leave the island for the final time, following their lives as they readjust to life.
1. Touch Down

**In Another Life**

Since the finale I've had a couple of story ideas floating around my head but nothing that could really make a decent length story. They were more like clips of episodes playing in my head but then it would end and skip to another clip. So I decided to create this instead. It's a collective of 100 words drabbles set after Kate and Sawyer leave the island for the final time, following their lives as they readjust to life off the island. I'll try and post them in chronological order, kind of like really short chapters. I don't know how many there will be. I currently have three written; the first, the last and one in the middle. But there are still a couple more ideas that I need to get down.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost or the characters, just the ideas and a lot of free time.

Please Read and Review!

* * *

**Touch Down**

"Kate," He nudged he shoulder gently, "hey."

She stirred slowly; sunlight streaming in through the small airplane window kept her eyes from opening fully. "Where are we?" she asked groggily, stretching awkwardly in the uncomfortable plane seat.

"L.A. Frank, has just radio in for permission to land at LA X," there was a nervous twinge to his voice, one she hadn't had the misfortunate of hearing before. It terrified her. "Start of the rest of our lives, Freckles."

"Terrific." She shared his nervousness; their lives off the island wouldn't be the same as before. What would happen to them now?


	2. Home

_Thanks for the reviews. Much appreciated! Glad you all enjoyed. So I've got seven of these written so far and yes they're all 100 words long. Which I must admit is kinda trick but it is the challenege I've set myself. I'm still not sure how many I'll write 'cause I keep getting little ideas. Just hope you all continue to enjoy!_

* * *

**In Another Life**  
**Home**

Despite offers from both Frank and Miles, there was an unspoken agreement that he would stay with her. It seems ridiculous for him to intrude on other's family lives while she was all alone.

Without Arron, the house was deathly silent as she open up the door to let him in.

"Kitchen, living room, bathroom, your room." Was the quick tour of his new home.

Then they were left with nothing but each other. A sadness filled the large living room. Her on one side, him on the other. This was to be their lives now. Lonely but not alone.


	3. Adjustments

**In Another Life**  
**Adjustments**

Life was becoming stable. He was adjusting to normality. But life was too peaceful here. No urgent need to survive. No one looking to him for direction. He wasn't in charge. He wasn't the villain. He wasn't anything. Alcohol filled that voided. And he knew she judged him for it.

She spent many nights in his room. Curled up on his bed, his toys around her. She hadn't expected him to leave so soon. For Claire to be ready. She turned to drink. Just like her father. And Jack. And now him. Desperately trying to fill the emptiness left behind.


	4. Wasted

**In Another Life**  
**Wasted**

She returned home one evening to find him passed out on the front lawn. She had been unfortunate enough to see him drunk before but this took it to a whole new level. Before they could still argue coherently, even while both under the influence. Never before had he drunk himself unconscious. She slipped out of her heels; she'd never be able to help him up otherwise. Struggling under his weight and own intoxication, she got him up and into the house where she left him asleep on the sofa until morning. This drunken lifestyle was slowly destroying them both.


	5. Stone Cold

_Thank you all for much for the feedback, it really means alot. Hopefully you're all enjoying it._  
_I am trying to post one a day, however, my laptop is on it's last legs and is going in for a repair next week. I'll upload one every day until then but after Monday it's probably going to get very very tricky to get one up as often. So I'm hoping you're all going to be prepared to wait longer between chapters._

* * *

**In Another Life**  
**Stone Cold**

One day at a time. That was what they had agreed. To give up drinking, excessively at the very least, one day at a time. But more importantly they would do it together. Their nightly heavy drinking sessions were only going to send the spiralling into their old ways. And although they couldn't admit it, neither wanted that. They wanted a fresh start. They wanted a second chance at life. He wanted it more than her. They had earned it. And this time they were finally going to get it. Even if they had to do it stone cold sober.


	6. Routine

**In Another Life**  
**Routine**

He rose before her in the mornings so would make breakfast. He couldn't figure out how the washing machine worked, so she did laundry. They took it in turns to cook evening meals. Dishes his duty, drying hers. They broke habit every once in a while by getting take out or going to a restaurant but always splitting the cost. She had full control of the remote while he had control of the car stereo. Shopping was a Saturday chore. She went to bed first so he locked up. She called out goodnight as she heard him reach the landing.


	7. Moving On

_Once again, thanks for the feedback._  
_So I offically lose use of my laptop for the next few weeks so updating will be very tricky. I'm gonna try for one once a week and see how it goes. Hopefully my trusty laptop will be back with me soon!_

* * *

In Another Life  
Moving On

It was only ever meant to be temporary. Just somewhere while they settled into normalcy. A few weeks at most. But those few weeks had turned into a few months.

"I think it's time I moved on." He said quietly, not sure if it was the right choice, he felt at home here.

She was taken a back. She knew this day would eventually come but it felt too soon. she wasn't ready for this. "Stay. Please. I still need you here," She couldn't bring herself to tell him she didn't want to be alone. It would cut too deep.


	8. Just One Night

_A/N: Something stopped me writing this. Maybe because it'd been a while since I watched Lost. But recently I've watched a few videos with Skate and they just tugged at my heart strings so decided I need to finish this. Even if it is just more me! But if there is anyone out there still reading Lost fics, please let me know what you think of this! Much Love!_

**

* * *

**

**Just One Night**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He sighed in her ear.

The fingers that were caught up in her hair released themselves and traced their way down the side of her arms until they found her hips. Her only reply was a nod before her lips crashed into his. It was familiar and comforting but at the same time new and exciting. The gentle brush of stubble against her chin. The taste of mint with a twinge of smoke. Which she knew was just in her head, he hadn t smoked in years. The way they collapsed into bed.


End file.
